


if i woke up next to you

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: you and i have come such a long way [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: “You said that you wanted to stay, right?” Alfonse asked, gazing up at Zacharias.“I did,” he replied. “If you’d have me.”





	if i woke up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> i had this sitting around for a while but just recently got to edit it (and as always, thanks geo, for helping me out with editing this, because you helped me out a lot with figuring out what i didn't like with it and how to change it) so. posting. good
> 
> i dedicate this to all my friends who told me how much they love this series. i know that i kept sharing parts of it on my discord server so uh. hopefully the finished product is as good as my wips
> 
> short note, there's a brief part where i imply bruno's a trans man (because that's a big headcanon of mine... love trans bruno). it's really minor and tbh is the sort of thing that would probably go unnoticed if i hadn't mentioned it here so i didn't put it in the tags. all you need to know is bruno IS trans and that i would kill for him

When Alfonse woke up, Zacharias wasn’t there, and his side of the bed was cold. He might have started to panic over it had the door not opened seconds later, Zacharias peering inside. It was cute how his expression lit up when he saw Alfonse awake and sitting up in bed.

“Good morning,” he greeted as he moved to sit next to Alfonse and took the opportunity to press a kiss to his forehead. Alfonse returned the greeting, sleepily, leaning into Zacharias’s space. “Sharena wanted to speak to me,” Zacharias said, by way of explanation. He paused, lips quirked up in a smile. “She said she’s glad I’m back.”

Alfonse understood that, because he felt exactly the same way.

They sat there quietly for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Alfonse briefly considered laying back down and going to sleep again until he was needed for something. He hadn’t had much planned for the day, as far as he knew, so he could feasibly get away with it. However, what he remembered of the night before was nagging at him, and he needed to say something.

“You said that you wanted to stay, right?” Alfonse asked, gazing up at Zacharias. He looked more than a little surprised Alfonse could recall that.

“I did,” he replied. “If you’d have me.”

Alfonse glanced down at Zacharias’s hand on the bedsheets and reached for it, lacing their fingers together. “I want nothing more than that,” he admitted. “I’ve spent so long looking for you… hoping you’d return… It almost feels like a dream now that you’ve come back!”

“It feels like a dream for me to  _ be _ back,” Zacharias confessed, pulling Alfonse even closer to him. Zacharias had never been this physical with him before, but it was another change Alfonse would never complain about, provided it stayed a private thing.

Right now, though, he could snuggle up to Zacharias all he wanted. He wouldn’t be needed for a few hours, maybe even longer if Sharena would stall for him (not that he wanted her to do that, necessarily).

“If you are staying,” Alfonse said, straightening up the best he could, “then I think we need to talk.”

Zacharias sobered up almost instantaneously, and Alfonse wasn’t even sure he could read his face right now-- even without the mask obscuring it. Alfonse softened his voice and said, “I don’t think you need to be nervous about this.”

“Of course,” Zacharias said, even though he didn’t relax in the slightest. “What do you want to talk about?”

Best to start simple, maybe. “Your name, for starters. Would you… like me to start calling you Bruno?”

Surprisingly, Zacharias shook his head. He hadn’t even stopped to think about it. “Both are names I chose for myself, I’m sure you’re aware. I’m attached to both of them, but it wouldn’t feel right for you to call me Bruno. You can continue just as we always have been.”

“Thank you,” Alfonse replied. He fell quiet, then, trying to think of how he wanted to ask his next question. He settled on, “How do you feel about me?” which might not have been the right way to ask, since Zacharias just stared at him again, not saying a word.

If Alfonse hadn’t felt nervous before, he was surely getting there now. “If I’ve misjudged the situation, I apologize--”

“You haven’t.”

“What?”

“You haven’t misjudged the situation.” Here, he smiled, though tentatively. “I’ve known since long before I left that you loved me, and I loved you in return. Surely, you knew that, too?”

Alfonse laughed, looking away. “I hoped, sometimes. It felt like you might have, but then you would pull away and I was left to think that maybe I was only reading into your actions what I wanted to be there.”

“You weren’t,” Zacharias murmured, kissing Alfonse on the forehead again. “You really weren’t.”

Alfonse had more he could say, but those had been the two most important questions he’d had. The rest could wait, he thought, swallowing the words. “Alright.” And then, because while Zacharias had known, Alfonse never told him personally and he wanted to say it himself, “I love you.”

And Zacharias, bless him, didn’t say anything in return. He just pulled Alfonse and himself back down to the mattress, suggesting without words that maybe they could just stay in bed for a while. Alfonse could agree with that. They had a lot to catch up on, after all, and he wanted to know everything about Zacharias’s time away from Askr.

There would always be more things to be concerned about, more problems that would need to be solved. In this moment, though, Alfonse didn’t care. He was in love, and he was loved in return. Right now, like this, he could just be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so pleased w/ myself bc i finally got to name a fic using fall out boy lyrics. the title comes from "i'm like a lawyer with the way i'm always trying to get you off (me & you)"
> 
> anyway. like always i can be found on twitter [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway)


End file.
